particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Beluzia
'Beluzia '''has a rich history, despite having only been unified in 2034. Beluz prehistory (5000 BC - 227 BC) Little is known about this era. We know that the first villages appeared around 5000 BC. At the time, the culture in what is nowadays known as Beluzia is a culture which has completely disappeared today, but according to archaeological discoveries, it seems to be completely different from other Artanian cultures. It is known that the coastline villages formed city-states around 1000 BC. Rossanian Era (227 BC - 1070 AD) First Rontin Domination (227 BC - 143 BC) In 227 BC, the Rontin Empire (in today's Luthori) launched an attack against nowadays' northeastern Negunia. After the success of the attacks, the lands were given to Aethelstan DeRossania, known as Duke Aethelstan I Monarch list : Monarchs of pre-unification Beluzia In 203 BC, Aethelstan I launched a conquest against Southeastern Negunia and modern Central Beluzia. The Rossanian monarchs tried to continue expansion, but every time they were stopped by the Rontin central power, who believed that too overextension could lead to instability. Finally, in 146 BC, Eadwine I revolted against the Rontin Empire, making Rossania fully independent in 143 BC Conquest Era (143 BC - 84 BC) It is known that conquest of the maritime City-States started around 120 BC. It finally ended in 84 BC, when Hrothgar I ended the vassalization of all the Peninsula (Bailon was still free) Assimilation Era (84 BC - 273 AD) During that timelapse, the City-States were completely assimilated, and we can't find any cultural elements remaining later than 50 AD. This era is not very well known since there are almost no written references to it (the Rontin documents stopped mentioning Rossania after it became independent) We know that, in 111 AD, on his coronation, the young Aelfwine I crowned himself as King of Rossania instead of Duke. Finally, in 273, under Aethelred II's rule, Rossania was reconquered by the Rontin Empire Second Rontin Domination and Majatran Expeditions (273 AD - 765 AD) The Rontin Duchy of Rossania (273 AD - 483 AD) Under Rontin domination, Rossanian dukes continued their prosperous rule until approximately 380 AD. In 380 AD, the bad ruler Hrothgar II succeded to the throne. The Rossanian economy was ruined. Then in 407 AD, under Aelfwine II's reign, the Majatran explorer Khalid al-Balush (''Halid El Beluz in Rontin) conquered the coasts of modern Parlos Decina and Iker Ado, founding the Duchy of Beluzia. The decline of Rossania continued. The Counties of Raminia and Negunia (483 AD - 537 AD) In 483, Rossania was split between Eadwine II's two sons, Negun III and Ramin II. Both claimed the Duchy. Finally Negun founded the County of Negunia (modern-day Negunia) and Ramin the County of Raminia (in modern-day Northern Iliathar). Both were vassalized by the Majatran Duchy of Beluzia The Majatran Duchy of Beluzia (407 AD - 765 AD) The Majatran Duchy of Beluzia was founded by Khalid al-Balush in 407 AD. It became mightier and mightier until 660 AD, when it lost Rontin protection and when the Beluz Succession War started against Khalid al-Balush (future Khalid V) and Rahman Ibn Sharif. The Duchy finally collapsed in 765, under Khalid VI's rule. "Beluz Dark Era" (765 AD - 961 AD) Pre-Contact Era (765 AD - 880 AD) During this era, modern-day Beluzia was only composed of little independent warring counties. Post-Contact Era (880 AD - 961 AD) 880 is the year in which Gao-Showan settlers from Dovani colonized Bailon. Contact between the Bailonese Kingdom and the Beluz counties was only commercial. The Second Duchy of Rossania (961 AD - 1070 AD) In 961, Harold, descendant of the old Rossanian Dukes, decided to found another Duchy in Rossania. He slowly conquered former Rossanian lands. In 1005, another wave of Majatrans colonized the South, forming the Majatanian city-states. Oswald I, duke of Rossania, conquered Rutania and some parts of Luthori in 1055, and tried to proclaim himself as Emperor of the Second Rontin Empire. The House of Rossania went extinct in 1070. Divided Beluzia (1070 - 1180) It was around 1120 that Luthori was accepted as the Beluz lingua franca. The Three Kingdoms Era (1180 - 1547) Birth of Lussalia and Majatania (1180 - 1237) In 1180, the Negunian Count William of Lusselshire, after uniting all of Negunia, founded the Duchy of Lussalia. Lussalia was, unlike the previous states, a fully feudal monarchy. In 1191, Majatania was united by the King Abu Bakr I. In 1200, Lussalia became the Kingdom of Lussalia, an elective monarchy. In 1228, Majatania and Lussalia went at war against Bailon, to conquer Eastern Iliathar. William II and the Act of Union (1237 - 1255) In 1237, King William I of Majatania (son of the King of Lussalia), inherited his father's throne. In 1239 he instaurated the Act of Union, in which it was speculated that Lussalia and Majatania were two kingdoms under personal union, and that their common King shall be elected by the nobles of Lussalia and Majatania. In 1255, William II tried to invade Western Iliathar, but he died in battle in Fort William (nowadays Fort Tackstov, Iliathar). Lussalo-Bailonese Tensions (1255 - 1302) After William II's death, James of Rockshire was elected as King James I. He quickly ended the war against Bailon, with the Treaty of Fort Oriath. Iliathar was to become a confederation of city-states under dual protection of both Bailon and Lussalia-Majatania. However, relations between Lussalia-Majatania and Bailon were very bad, as both nations claimed the larger influence over Iliathar. In 1268, after James I's death, the Narik noble Frederik van Nellijk was crowned as King Frederick I. This event helped to improve the relations between Narikaton and Lussalia, thus helping Lussalian technological development. Personal Union under Luthori (1302 - 1359) However, in 1302, Peter I of Luthori declared war against Lussalia-Majatania to conquer it. Finally, Frederick I was destitued and Peter I Utagian was crowned as King Peter I of Lussalia-Majatania. An Era of Peace (1359 - 1389) After Peter I's death, the Kingdom was ruled by William III of Lusselshire. William III's successor was Friedrich von Albachs, known as Frederick II. He died in 1379 and was succeded by James II (James of Lusselshire). Wars for Rutania (1389 - 1417) Conquest of Rutania (1389 - 1390) In 1389, James II started a Campaign against the Rutanian independent states. They were finally conquered in 1390. First Ahmadi-Lussalian War (1390 - 1395) After being driven out from Aloria, the Sultanate of Al-Sindahar tried to invade Lussalian Rutania. James II managed to drive the Ahmadis back, however he died in battle in 1393. His successor, Jan van Nellijk (crowned as John I), had to give Rutania to the Ahmadis. An Era of Truce (1395 - 1398) Under John I's reign, a truce was in effect against the Ahmadis. However it did not last long, since John I died in 1398. Piotr Polowski, or Peter the Hammer (1398 - 1417) The Walruzian noble Piotr Polowski was elected as King Peter II in 1398. As the Ahmadis invaded in 1400, he trapped them in the City of Fort Hollus (now Fort Peter, Negunia), and annihilated their armies. This event made him known as Peter the Hammer. In 1404, war ended and Rutania was definitively given back to Lussalia-Majatania. As nobody dared to attack him, Piotr Polowski could consolidate his rule and develop technology, bringing his kingdom to his first golden age... However, this wouldn't last for a very long time. Another series of wars (1417 - 1438) Indeed, Peter II died, and was replaced by William (IV) of Lusselshire. William IV had to face many wars and died very early. Third Luthori-Lussalian War (1420 - 1423) Paul I the Agathionian, Emperor of Luthori, invaded Lussalia-Majatania. This time, Lussalia could resist and win the conflict, even if William IV died in battle. Edward (I) of Lusselshire became King. Lussalo-Bailonese War for Rutania (1423 - 1438) Right after the victory against the Luthorians, Lussalia was attacked by Bailon. As he did not want the war to get very long, he signed a treaty making Rutania an effective Terra Nullius, in which other Kingdoms would rise. Golden Age of the Kingdoms (1438 - 1470) After this war era, the Kingdoms entered into a Golden Age. Bailon and Lussalia improved their relations, and Iliathar - no longer a land teared apart by strategical conflicts - was becoming a major powerhouse for trade. Art and technology were greatly developing throughout the Peninsula. This golden age also saw the Westernization of Bailon, which, under Hikaru IV's rule, became a feudal monarchy (1457) and converted to Aurorianism (1466) (however, the Kingdom was very tolerant, and many Bailonese people choose to keep their traditional faith instead). Lussalia under Personal Unions (1470 - 1505) Union under Bailon (1470 - 1476) In 1470, King Edward I died and Majatania-Lussalia fell under Katsu II of Bailon (John II)'s control. Fourth Luthori-Lussalian War and Union under Luthori (1476 - 1505) Luthori tried, once again, to rule over Lussalia, and succeded. Thus Maximilian of Luthori became King of Lussalia-Majatania until 1505. Fall of the Monarchies (1505 - 1547) In 1505, Lussalia elected William of Lusselshire as King, while Majatania elected Jafar al-Rakash. The internal conflict saw the Act of Union cancelled, and Lussalia and Majatania went their separate way. The three kingdoms fell successively : Majatania (1520), Lussalia (1539), Bailon (1547) Three Republics Era (1547 - 2034) During this era, Beluzia was composed of three republics, Majatania, New Dovani (Bailon and Iliathar), and the Free Land of Negunia (heir to Lussalia). This era saw the development of secularism and atheism throughout the Peninsula, and the development of a close union between the three republics, first military (they fought together against the invasions of Luthori (1660) and Hobrazia (1751)), then economical, and finally political, with the 1934 Beluz Union that - on its hundredth anniversary - became the Beluz Republic. (often labelled as Beluzian Republic, as both were interchangeable at this time) The Beluz Republic (2034 - 2245) The Beluz (Beluzian) Republic was founded in 2034. Its first election happened in November and was contested by five candidates and eight parties. It was won by some man named John of the People's Populist Party (the party that would bring Zog to power much later). There were many diverse parties from many ideologies. However, in its late history, parties such as the People's Populist Party, the Conservative Unionist Party, the Radical Centrist Party and the Partisans and Artisans' League, turned the country from a liberal democracy to an ultra-conservative monarchy, known as the United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon, led by the Emperor Zog. The United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon (2245 - 2776) The United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon was founded in 2245 after the Constitutional Reform. It was dominated by right-wing parties, even if leftist parties sometimes held the Lairdship (Lirael Person of the NMRP in 2370), they never real held power in the Duma for a long time. On an international level, Zogist Empire was renowned for its hatred of Rutania. For example, in a 2431, a segregation measure was taken against Atheists and Rutanians (and most Rutanians fall in both categories). War was started against Rutania a hundred years later and never formally ended. The Zogist Empire of Beluzia and Bailon (2776 - 2882) In 2776, the Constitution was hardened and Zogist rule was strengthened. However, the left went more powerful and overthrew Zog's regime, founding the United Federation of Beluzia and Bailon. The United Federation of Beluzia and Bailon (2882 - 3087) The UFBB era was led by the opposition between three major parties : the Zogists, the Tories and the Liberal-Democrats. Finally, by the end of the UFBB, the Zogists and Liberal-Democrats would fade away, making Beluzia a de facto single-party state under Tory control. The National State of Beluzia (3087 - 3273) This nationalist state was instaurated by the Tory Party (future Stanton House) for most time, through other parties would eventually rise. The Federal People's Republic of Beluzia (3273 - 3286) This Federal People's Republic of Beluzia was instaurated by the BLSP, led by Siggon-Kristov de Karav. By the end of its existence, it would become a two-parties state. The (First) Sovereign Union of Beluz Counties (3286 - 3404) An aristocratic government in which different houses competed for leadership. Some pre-existing parties rallied behind a house (BLSP became Karav Dynasty, Tory Party became Stanton House, Beluz Labour Party became House of Barbossa, ...) North Beluzia became independent in 3385. The Bloc of Beluzia (3404 - 3442) Founded after the separation of North Beluzia as the Enlightened Republic of Beluzia, it was a political union between the two countries. The (Second) Sovereign Union of Beluz Counties (3442 - 3480) The SUBC was restored after reunification of Beluzia. This second SUBC was very leftist, as the Dataks and the Karavs often shared power. The Federal Democratic People's Republic of Beluzia (3480 - 3560) After Han Fen's Coup, this short regime was established. It was mostly led by the Stanton House. This regime was remembered as authoritarian The Federal Republic of Beluzia (3560 - 3881) The Beluz Socialist Republic (3881 - 4207) The Republic of Beluzia (4207-current) After the 4598 Beluzian General Election, a center-right coalition is formed, composed by the People's Party and White Front. In 4601, the States are created with their own regional parliaments. At the 4602 Beluzian General Election, the party ONOP! makes a huge breakthrough but does only get into power in the State of Bailon. The Antifascist Alliance government is created. The 4606 Beluzian General Election sees the breakthourgh of the PRL-B while ONOP! falls. After 1 year, no government is formed and ONOP! organises marches throughout the country, protesting against the "corrupted party-system". The 4607 early election marks the return of the ONOP! which wins the presidential election. The same year, a civil war begins. The civil war ends in 4616 with the victory of the loyalist forces. Following the end of the civil war, many parties dissolve and the ONOP! forms a coalition with the WFMP, which has changed its political line at the end of the war. In 4635, with many absents at the time of the vote, One Nation, One People! manages to pass laws establishing racial segregation. In May 4636, the Mahoney Cabinet is formed, comprising of the People's Party, the Beluzian Revolutionary Party, the Unsubmissive Beluzian Workers Party and the Stanton House.